


don't you love to love her

by Madfalldyn



Series: Commissions [103]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, Impregnation, Lactation, Pregnancy, Reader-Insert, Size Difference, Vaginal Sex, Watersports, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:33:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28925871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madfalldyn/pseuds/Madfalldyn
Summary: You feel like the luckiest woman alive, blessed to have a relationship with Ganju Shiba. The two of you are a perfect match, something which leads Ganju to be a bit reckless with you.
Relationships: Shiba Ganju/Reader
Series: Commissions [103]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845484
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	don't you love to love her

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WattStalf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/gifts).



“Hey there, little lady!” Ganju says, as he sidles over to the couch. As always, the first thing he does when he gets back to you is lean in, pressing his lips to your cheek. You turn to face him, greeting him warmly, but he is already pressing his lips to yours, kissing you deeply. He always makes it obvious what’s on his mind, and today is no different. But, as if his kiss wasn’t enough, he reaches down, slipping one hand down and groping you, taking hold of your breast with one hand. “Missed you when I was training.”

“I missed you too!” you answer, as the two of you pull back from the kiss. Ganju wastes no time in rounding to the other side of the couch, taking a seat beside you. “It always feels like you’re gone for such a long time.”

“Well, yeah, I gotta keep training, you know? I’m still a member of the Shiba clan, but you know I’m always thinking of my little lady,” Ganju says, laughing to himself. He always misses you, at least, he always says as much. You don’t doubt it, given the greetings he always gives you. With him so close, and with his intense greeting still coursing through you, you can’t help fidgeting on the couch. “I can tell you were missing me pretty bad, huh?”

Of course, Ganju sees right through you. He always does, it’s so hard to get anything past him. He is incredibly observant, in ways you really never would have expected. But he never fails to tell you just what he’s thinking, and right now, you don’t even need that much. One look at him would be enough to tell you he wants you just as badly as you want him, and he is already shifting, already helping you up onto his lap. 

The two of you are still tragically clothed, but that doesn’t stop you. You begin grinding down against him as soon as you’re on his lap, which is exactly what Ganju wanted. He helps to guide you, clinging to your hips as you grind on his lap. He loves this, completely and totally, the way you can hardly even wait to get your clothes off, jumping him immediately. For the member of the once-great Shiba clan, it is one hell of a motivator. You always greet him with so much love, so much desire, that it really keeps Ganju going.

He knows he can face anything, with a little lady like you to come back home to. And that’s what he tells you, again and again. You love hearing it, love the way he talks to you, the way he looks at you and the way he touches you… even now, his hands are working to undress you, to push your clothes off of you. It’s made harder by the fact that you can hardly keep still, and can hardly keep yourself off of him. You lean in to kiss him, even as he tries to lift your clothes off, over your head. Somehow, in spite of the added difficulty, he soon has you mostly undressed. All that remains are your panties, but he can’t help making a comment about those.

“Man, so wet already,” he says, and you can’t help a soft squeak from escaping you. “Been thinking of me all day, huh?”

“Well… everyone said you should be back today, so I…” you explain, looking off to the side and blushing.

“I’m not surprised, you always get excited once I’m on my way back, huh?” Ganju says, a hearty laugh causing him to rumble beneath you. You can’t help yourself, you begin grinding down against him with renewed vigor, unable to hold back a second longer. “Now, now, little lady, let me finish up here!”

Ganju teases you, but he loves this. He loves what he does to you, he loves knowing you can’t get enough of him. Right now, he wants nothing more than to strip you down and move this along, so he pushes you up a bit, and off of him, supporting you with one hand as he pulls down your panties with the other. You don’t even allow him to remove them completely, only getting them off of one leg before you’re on top of him once more. It’s enough, and that’s all that matters.

It doesn’t take long for him to free his cock, and the two of you can finally move on. You waste no time in lining yourself up, and sinking down onto him. As always, he feels huge as he fills you. The first time he fucked you, you didn’t think you could handle how big he is. Now, you’re used to it, but it still fills you up like nothing else ever could. Ganju is big, and he knows it, and he makes great use of that size when he fucks you. Right now, as you set the pace, things are a bit easier for you.

It helps that you’ve been waiting all day for this, that you are incredibly wet for him. He groans as you take him, sinking down until you’ve fit as much of him as you can manage, and then you stop, letting yourself adjust to his size. He gives you time, as always. He takes his time, always waiting until he knows you can handle him before he goes all out on you. Today is no different, and he simply helps you along as you wait. 

He reaches up, his rough hands drifting over your breasts. You love how his skin feels on you, so warm, so rough from all of his hard work, all of his training, but that only adds to how good his touch feels on your sensitive skin. He;s actually quite good with his hands, and he puts those skills to good use as he drifts over your nipples, gently teasing at them. In no time at all, he has them hard, and is rolling his fingers over them, forcing you to whimper and moan for him.

It helps you feel ready that much faster, and it is only a matter of moments before you are bouncing on him, moving up and down as he clings to you, holding you steady and supporting him. You love to ride Ganju, to show him just how much you love this, and he is just as happy to let you do it. 

There’s no sight better, in his mind, than looking up at you as you ride him. The way you look at him, bliss obvious on your face, motions dedicated entirely to the shared pleasure you feel… it’s like nothing he could have imagined. He loves it, and he loves you, but he always ends up wanting more. He can’t get enough of you, after all, unless he has you completely and totally. You don’t mind that, not one bit, and you know exactly what is coming each and every time you climb onto him like this. Once he’s had enough, once he;s ready to move on, he lifts you up. 

You squeal with delight as he spins, forcing you down onto the couch, before switching places. Now, he is the one on top of you, as you spread your legs and allow him to push into you. It is a sudden change, and it always leaves you breathless, but that is part of what you love so much about this. The way he can just take charge, and change everything at the drop of a hat. The way he can take you, thrusting into you and making you his.

It’s a good feeling, nothing in the world could top it, and Ganju loves it just as much. He loves when he can go all out, and show you how badly he wants you first-hand. Like this, with him thrusting down into you, his everything overwhelms you. You can smell his scent, a product of how hard he’s been working today, you can feel his warmth, as his body presses against yours, his very presence is enough to overwhelm you, and you love every second of it.

To his credit, Ganju loves this as well. There’s nothing better than these moments, when you are beneath you and he can put his all into showing you just how much he loves you, how much he wants you. He really can’t get enough of you, especially like this, so is it any surprise that he sometimes goes a bit too far?

He pounds into you, driving you mad with thrust after thrust, until you think you absolutely can’t take any more. You still cry out for more, your voice frantic and desperate, and Ganju offers it. He thrusts into you again, and again, until he finally proves too much for you. You can’t take it any longer, can’t hold one for one second longer, and that is when you finally reach your peak.

With a whimper, followed by a cry of his name, you’re there. You’re coming for him, lost completely in the thrill of your climax, and you know that you’d never want anything more than this in your life. Of course, the very act of you reaching your climax is enough to finish Ganju off.   
The way you tighten up around him, already so much smaller than him, so tight on him, is more than he can handle. He thrusts into you one last time, groaning as he comes. You love the feeling of his seed spilling into you, the warmth of his come, everything it says about what a good job you did pleasuring him… it’s a wonderful feeling, and you never worry about the implications of it all.

~X~

As wonderful as it might be, that’s how nearly all of your reuinoons go. It doesn’t matter how long Ganju is gone, whether it is a day, a week, or only a matter of hours, when the two of you are united he always manages to get you alone. He is insatiable, with a sexual appetite rivaled only by your own, with every bit of that desire directed at you. It’s lucky that both of you are that needy, that hungry for it, or you’d likely drive each other mad. As it stands, you are the perfect match.

Today, Ganju didn’t bother with much foreplay. He could tell how badly you needed him from the moment he walked in, so he simply bent you over the bed. It didn’t take long for him to make his way in, to push into you and begin fucking you.

“You needed this, huh, little lady?” he asks, needing no answer. Given how wet you are, your need is beyond obvious. He likes to ask anyway, though, likes to hear how badly you need this, how badly you love him.

“I need this!” you cry out, your voice filling the room. Soon, you know you won’t be able to manage a single word. Ganju never lets up, not when he has you all alone like this, and today is no different. He pounds into you again and again, clinging to your hips as he slams deep into you. His cock is huge, way too huge, and you can practically feel him stretching you with each and every thrust. Bent over the bed as you are, you can’t exactly see it, but you’re sure that a glance at your stomach would show the bulge of his cock each and every time he thrusts into you.

The mere thought of that is incredible to you, enough to help get you near the edge. It doesn’t take long with Ganju, it never takes long with Ganju. He always knows just what to do to drive you mad, and he does exactly that. The best part of all is that is usually exactly what he wants, as well. Each and every time pushes you over the limit, showing you just how perfect of a lover he is, he is doing nothing more than reaching his own climax. In this, the two of you are a perfect match. Perhaps that’s part of what makes Ganju so reckless with you.

Or, perhaps, he just gets too caught up in the moment. It’s true that he puts his all into you, never slowing down or letting up. Today is no different, as he continues thrusting into you. You can’t take much more, and you’re sure he can’t either, but neither of you make a move to stop. Ganju continues pounding you, driving you down against the bed as you cry out for more, and more, and he would never deny you that. It isn’t long until you can hardly manage a word, until you’re crying out for him, lost in the throes of your climax. As always, Ganju is right on your heels.

He thrusts into you one last time, as deeply as he can manage, before he is lost in his own climax. He grunts as he comes inside of you, emptying his seed into you once more. For a moment, the two of you are locked like this, catching your breath. He always clings to you for a while longer, savoring every second he can spend with you like it is the most precious thing in the world.

“That’s my little lady,” he murmurs, eventually, pulling out. “Hell of a way for me to greet you, huh?”

“It’s my favorite way, you know that,” you answer, blushing a bit. It’s rare that you’re this bold with him, but when he takes you right off the bat like this it’s a bit easier.

“Don’t talk like that, I won’t be able to help going again!” Ganju jokes, chuckling. Of course, once he sees the way you smile, the way your eyes light up, he realizes his joke is exactly what you want from him.

~X~

Of course, neither of you thought this would happen. You never brought up any concerns with Ganju, and he sure didn’t hold anything back. In the moment, neither of you thought about it. In truth, you hardly thought at all. It was all feeling, thrill and passion… neither of you considered the eventual consequences of your actions, but now you can’t help but wonder. Which of the countless times he recklessly came inside of you was the one that did it?

How long ago did this start? Obviously, it’s been way too long. You’re far too late, and once you thought about it, that’s the first place your mind went. He came inside of you so often, pretty much any time he could, so it’s no surprise this happened eventually. But you still find it rather hard to believe. How are you going to tell him?

How can you break this news to Ganju? To tell him he’s going to be a father, that all the times the two of you went a bit too far have finally caught up with you. Going too far feels far too good, so neither of you ever tried to stop, but it still doesn’t seem quite real. Still, you can’t hide this forever. You need to tell Ganju, as soon as you can.

~X~

“Hey there, little lady,” Ganju says, answering your call. You sent for him, and he came as soon as he could manage. It’s rare that you send for him when he’s out, and Ganju can’t help but worry about you. On his way back, he thought of all sorts of reasons you could need him, from the good to the bad, and he is now a bit out of breath after rushing back home to you. You didn’t mean to worry him, but there’s not really much of a choice there. This isn’t news you want someone else telling him after all, so it has to be from you.

“You made it back so soon,” you say, and Ganju nods, worried still creasing his brow.

“Of course, you needed me, didn’t you?” Ganju says, forcing a smile. He is still worried, and doesn’t hide it very well. He thinks he does, of course. Ganju thinks there’s no way you can tell how worried he is, but given how quickly he made it here, it’s obvious. Having seen you in the flesh, Ganju knows it can’t be anything too serious.

At first, he was worried you’d been hurt somehow, that he might lose you, and that is not something he could have accepted. Now that he sees that you are fine, his mind is still racing. He can’t think of why you would have called for him, nothing he thinks of seems quite right.

Sure, there’s a chance you’re just incredibly horny, and needed him this badly, but he doesn’t think you’d go so far as to send someone for him. And, of course, he’s right. You’d simply wait patiently, no matter how badly that need built up within you.

“I have something to tell you,” you murmur, eventually, trying to find the words. “But I’m… I’m not sure if I can.”

“What? Why not?” Ganju asks, coming in closer. You look up at him, seated on the couch, and he doesn’t take long to reach down, to offer his hand to you. You take it gladly, feeling the warmth of his skin, reassuring as ever. “You know that you can tell me anything, little lady.”

And with that, it all comes tumbling out.

“Ganju, I’m… I’m pregnant,” you say, surprised the words come so easily. You thought it would be hard to tell him, impossible even, but here it is, spilling out into the open. “I wanted to tell you as soon as I was sure but… it’s been so long now, I’m sure of it!”

“Y-you’re pregnant?” Ganju says, his face twisting in shock. It takes him a moment to process the news. His mind is racing, thinking of how that could have possibly happened. As he remembers every time he’s finished inside of you, every time he’s filled you up… that thought vanishes. The answer is obvious, staring him right in the face. “Well, yeah, I guess that would happen, huh?”

He grins, practically beaming, as he laughs to himself. Ganju couldn’t be happier. Sure, this isn’t something he planned, not really something he ever expected, but he’s happy. He can’t imagine someone he’d rather start a family with than his sweet little lady, so he’s happy. You’re a bit surprised to find he’s this excited for all of it, part of you was so worried about telling him, but here he is grinning, laughing to himself.

“My little lady is pregnant, huh? Well, guess that means I’ll be a daddy, hiuh?” Ganju says, placing his hand on your shoulder. You look up at him, tears welling up in your eyes. You’re so glad that he’s happy, so happy to see him beaming at the news. “I can’t believe it, but I guess we were kinda asking for it, huh?”

“Maybe we were,” you say, laughing as well. It’s true, of course. You were so reckless, and this was only a matter of time. Now that it’s really happened, that much is obvious. “You’re really this happy?”

“Of course I am! I’ve always wanted to start a family, sure… this might be a bit earlier than I’ve planned, but nothing wrong with starting a bit early, yeah?” Ganju says, his smile not faltering in the slightest. He means it, too. He’s been thinking about talking about that, about planning for your future together and really taking some steps to cement this thing you have. In truth, he’s even been considering proposing, but all of this will be pushing that consideration to a definite. But, that’s not something he’s going to talk about now. No, he still has to do that perfectly. To make sure it all goes according to plan.

“I’m so happy to hear that!” you say, and you can’t help springing up, into his arms. He hugs you gladly, lifting you up off the ground. You lean in, pressing your lips to his, kissing him as he holds you so tight. You always feel so secure in his arms, and you know Ganju is never going to let you down. Not you, and not the baby now growing within you. Of course, in his excitement, holding you might be a bit much for Ganju. You feel him reacting to you, as his erection builds, prodding into you. “Oh. Seems like you’re excited too, huh?”

“Well, yeah, can you blame me?” Ganju says, chuckling to himself. He might be a bit embarrassed at how easily all of this is turning him on, but he’s not about to admit that. Better If he plays it cool, acts like this is natural. In a way, it is. He can’t help thinking about what got the two of you in this situation in the first place, and when he’s already holding you, when you’re kissing him and so close… it’s easy enough for him to get turned on. He’s not the only one, either.

“I can’t.” you admit, and you sigh happily. You cling to him that much tighter, and the words that he utters next are exactly what you wanted to hear.

“I think we should celebrate,” Ganju says, and your heart begins to race that much faster. Of course you want to, how could you not? 

“I’d love to,” you admit, and suddenly, the two of you are shifting. He is pushing you down onto the couch, perhaps the very place he knocked you up in the first place, and he is working your clothes off. Of course, this time, he only manages to get the essentials out of the way. Once he has his way in, he doesn’t waste any more time with that. He frees his cock, unable to keep himself from you for a second longer. By the time he’s worked his way into place, pushing his cock against you, you’re already wet for him, eager and excited.

“I love you, little lady,” Ganju says, gazing down at you. He clings to this feeling for a moment longer, admiring how cute you are, how lovely. He can’t help himself, after all. He’s glad this happened, glad he’s going to get to be even closer to you, to see you more and more often and be a father to your child. “I can’t believe this happened, I’m so happy!”

“Me too,” you answer, and with that, Ganju pushes his way in. He grunts as he thrusts in, holding nothing back. He knows that someday, perhaps soon, he’ll have to be more careful. Once the pregnancy has really begun,he’s not going to be able to be as rough with you, so he plans to savor that now. This is a celebration, a last hurrah of sorts, and he is not going to let it slip him by. He grabs hold of your hips, slamming into you with ease. You’re already wet, of course, it never takes much for you. Ganju knows that, and he loves it. He loves how easy things are with you, how perfect they are, and it is so easy for him to lose himself in you.

It takes no time at all for him to fall into a steady rhtyhm, he pounds into you, fucking you senseless. His huge cock is always a bit too much for you, and it is absolutely maddening but you don’t let that stop you. You don’t let that hold you back and neither does he. In fact, he seems to enjoy the effect it has on you. How easily he can drive you mad, and how easily he can get you to beg for more. Even when he is too much to handle, he only leaves you wanting more.

Today is no different, and you can’t help staring into his eyes as he fucks you. This is the man you love, the father to your child, and you couldn’t be happier to have him here with you. As far as you’re concerned, Ganju is perfect. He is the ideal man, and you are so lucky to have him. You know that he is going to be an excellent father, you know that he is going to raise your child with as much love and devotion as he shows you every chance he gets, and you can’t wait to start this life with him.

He shows you how much you mean to him with each and every thrust, with each of you being pushed to your very limits. You grind your hips back against him, adding to the friction between the two of you, making this feel better and better. He bears down on you, the strength in his body obvious, reassuring. You feel so  _ right _ , beneath him like this, and you know Ganju loves being on top like this. You know he loves being in control, making sure both of you have exactly what you need.   
You feel as if you’re in heaven, getting closer to the edge with each passing second. Ganju doesn’t slow, doesn’t let up, even as he nears his own limit. Now, there’s no reason to hold back at all. You’re already pregnant, after all, so it’s not even a case of being lost in the moment. This is a celebration, after all, so neither of you should worry about a thing. As you near the edge, as you find yourself impossibly close, yet still trying to cling to this feeling of bliss for even one second longer, you know Ganju is doing the same.

It’s hard for him to hold on, given how tight you are. How he pushes into you, filling you up, your tight cunt squeezing his cock as you near your climax… it’s all incredible, but he does his best to make it last as long as possible. That is, until you finally tip over the edge. Once you tip your head back, crying out for him, lost in your climax, it all proves too much for him. He can take no more, managing only one more thrust before he’s coming inside of you, tipping forward and collapsing onto the couch with you.

“I love you,” he murmurs, hugging you tightly. 

“I love you too,” you answer, still a bit breathless from it all. “You’re going to be a daddy, you know.”

“I know, I couldn’t be more excited,” Ganju says, chuckling once more. He really does love the idea, and he knows he won’t be able to stop thinking about it. Him, a father? It’s incredible. Sure, it’ll be some time yet, but he knows it’s going to be the most important day of his life.

~X`

It’s already been several months, and the pregnancy is coming along well. As well as it can, anyway. It’s a bit of a pain, and you’re tired of some parts of it, but all of that fades away any time you see Ganju. He does his best to take your minds off the negatives, to focus solely on the positives, and today, that hasn’t changed one bit.

“There’s my little lady,” Ganju says, leaning in to hug you. As soon as he is done, he pulls back, leaning down towards the bulge of your child, before he begins whispering. “And I dunno if you’re a little lady or a little man, but I’m happy to see you, too.”

He gently caresses you, his touch so soft, so gentle. You never knew he had that in him, in truth. He was always so rough, his strength and power obvious, but every bit of that fades away when he is around you now. He does his best to be gentle, to treat you and the child growing within you like you’re the most precious things in the world to him. And, in truth, you are. There’s no denying that, and he shows that through his every action. Ganju loves you, and can’t get enough of you. 

“I’ve missed you both so much,” he says, though it’s only been a day. His training trips are far shorter now, when they happen at all, as he always wants to spend as much time by your side as possible. You insist that he doesn't have to, that you’re not that needy, but it never stops him. He seems to think he knows better, so you might as well enjoy that treatment.

“I missed you, too,” you admit, smiling at him. “It’s been a while, you know. I’m starting to ache a bit.”

With that admission, Ganju smiles knowingly. He knows exactly what’s troubling you, and it is one of his favorite ways to help you. He wouldn’t have expected to enjoy such a thing so much, and it was, at first, something of a service to you. While the baby is growing, your breasts are still heavy with milk. You know it is meant for the baby, but considering they haven’t been born yet, it simply makes it a pain for you. At first, when you complained about it, you were merely venting. You didn’t expect Ganju to do anything about it.

And honestly, when he first joked about it, he didn’t think it would be a reality either. But now the two of you are more comfortable with this. Now, he picks up on what you mean immediately. He has you all alone already, so it is no matter at all for him to push your clothes aside, working his way in close.

“I can take care of that for you, little lady,” he murmurs, his breath hot on your breasts. He’s already so close, and you’re even more sensitive than you were before now… as he presses his lips to your nipple, gently rolling his tongue over you, you can’t help but cry out for him. He doesn’t tease you for long, however. He knows how badly you need this, and truth be told, Ganju needs this too. He’s come to love the taste of your milk, to crave it as badly as he craves you, so he never manages to tease you for long. He locks his lips aroung you, before he begins to suck, drinking the milk from you eagerly.

As the sweet taste of your milk fills his mouth, Ganju can’t stifle a groan of pleasure. That sound is enough to drive you mad, to know that your love is enjoying you that much, loving serving you that much. He always does his best for you, but there’s just something magical about having him drink from you like this. With how sensitive you are, it already feels amazing, but the added aspects of knowing how much he loves it? It does wonders.

He is patient, drinking from you slowly, savoring it. He doesn’t want to go too fast, to hurt you, he knows how easily that sensitivity can lead to pain. It is, in many ways, like a double-edged sword. Ganju doesn’t want to hurt you, he only wants to help you, so he does his best to make this pleasant for you. It works wonders, naturally, and you are whimpering for him in no time at all. He knows what you need, so he shifts his hand down, pressing in between your legs. It’s a bit rough, a bit awkward, given your position, but he manages to work his hand in against you.

You help him out, though it’s more of a reflex than anything else. As he drinks from you, you can’t help grinding against his hand, adding to the pleasure you feel. The two of you are locked in close as Ganju savors the taste of your milk, drinking from you until he can tell you’re satisfied. But, he isn’t finished yet. That only takes care of half your problem, before it is time to move on. Without wasting a second, Ganju switches to the other breast

You moan for him once more, needing it just as badly here. It’s such a pain, but having Ganju take care of you like this makes it all better. You love it, you love him and the way he treats you. Your perfect man, going above and beyond to take care of his little lady.

“You taste so lovely,” he murmurs, pulling back for just a second. You can’t bear to stop him, can’t bear to warn him of the feeling that is rushing over you. As you near your limit, his efforts push you closer and closer, you realize that is not the only limit you are approaching. Lately, you never have much warning with these things. You’re not sure if the baby is kicking, shifting and forcing you to feel the need to pee, or if it is simply harder to notice, but your need is immediate.

You can’t bring yourself to warn him, not when your voice hardly belongs to you now. BEtween his hand pressed in against you, and his lips drinking from you, tongue rolling over you, you can’t manage a single word. Not that Ganju would likely stop, even if he did know. He is too far gone in this, enjoying himself too much, so it is only a matter of time before you are forced over the edge. 

You cry out, overwhelmed with pleasure, before that cry of delight shifts to a whimper, and a groan.

“No, no, not now. No!” you cry out, but it is far too late. You can’t do anything to stop the stream of piss escaping you now, spurting out into your clothes, onto Ganju’s hand… he grunts in surprise, pulling back from you.

“Little lady, you okay?” he asks, but he can tell from your expression that you’re worried, nervous. He doesn't pull back, however, doesn’t so much as remove his hand. “Too much for you, huh?”

“I… I’m sorry,” you murmur. He knows how bad it gets for you, of course, but this is the first time you’ve had an accident go this far.

“It’s okay, it’s not your fault,” Ganju says, grinning at you. He’s pulled back now, and wipes his face, not at all bothered by your accident. “It happens, you know? Besides, it… felt kinda good.”

“It what?” you ask, shocked. You thought the same, of course, and have for every time you’ve pushed yourself just a bit too far. But that’s not something you’ve admitted to him, it’s something you’ve tried to keep a secret. To have Ganju just come out and say that… it emboldens you. “You don’t mean you… like that too?”

“Too? What, you like it? Well, well, little lady. You could have told me that sooner!” Ganju says, laughing to himself. “Here, let me take care of that, too.”

And with that, Ganju is pushing you back, onto the bed. He wastes no time in moving the last of your clothes, casting them aside and pushing his way in between your legs. He is knelt down, in the perfect position, as he buries his face between them. He doesn’t let a single second pass him by, wanting to savor this taste just as much as that of your milk. By the time he is pressing his tongue into you, you are wet from more than just your piss. Natural, of course, given your earlier climax, but he doesn’t seem to mind either taste. In fact, Ganju seems to love them. 

He wants more, pressing his tongue into you, deeper and deeper, exploring you with an almost hungry greed. He can’t seem to get enough, and that is driving you absolutely mad. Lately, Ganju has focused more and more on this side of things. On pleasuring you, in whatever way he can. He insists he gets off on this, on seeing you so happy, and it’s the truth. You’re his little lady, after all, and while you’re carrying his child like this, he wants you to be the happiest woman in the world.

To make that happen, he does his best to drive you mad with pleasure. Right now, that seems easy enough for him. He is pushing you closer and closer, not letting up at all. You'd think it would be harder for him to force you right back to the edge, given how recently he made you come, but in truth, that only makes it easier. That, coupled with finding out that he is just as into your accident as you are, finding that even in this, you are still a perfect match. Nothing could be better, and it makes it far too easy for him to have you right at the edge once more.

You do your best to cling to that, to hold onto your pleasure and ride it out for just a few seconds more, but it proves too much for you. You can only take so much, and with a cry of absolute bliss, you come. 

Ganju takes pride in how easily he can get you off, and only gets better by the day. He gazes up at you, watching the way your face shifts as you are lost in climax. The fact that he is looking up, over the bulge of his child growing within you, only adds to the thrill of it all. He can’t wait to start this family, to be with you as much as he possibly can, and Ganju never gets tired of showing you just how much he wants that.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing, check out my Twitter for updates and information! https://twitter.com/MadfallWriting


End file.
